1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hitch systems for trailers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a ball-type hitch system that provides for load-leveling, sway control, and trailer tongue load distribution.
2. Related Art
A variety of trailer hitch assemblies have been developed for distributing the tongue weight of a trailer. Commonly such hitch assemblies include a hitch head, spring bars, bar restraining sockets, and lift units. The head provides the ball mount, the towing vehicle attachment, and spring bar attachments. Typically such hitch assemblies use substantially L-shaped spring bars, or use substantially rectangular sockets. If ball pivot adjustment is provided, it typically requires that the user unbolt, remove, and relocate the hitch head.
Such existing load-leveling or weight-distributing hitches are generally mechanically complex, with a large number of bolt and nut attachments to fix the hitch together. Mechanical complexity has the disadvantage of being generally less reliable. Also, the configuration of many prior weight-distributing hitches makes it relatively difficult for a user to attach the spring bars to the hitch head, or to remove the spring bars from the hitch head. This problem makes it significantly more difficult for the user to attach a trailer to a towing vehicle using a load-leveling hitch. Additionally, some prior load-leveling hitches provide limited or no tension adjustment capability.